A Fire and Ice Future
by PhoenixxKnight221
Summary: Second in the Elements and Love series. Elsa and Alfie lock their futures together after Alfie shows his Ice Queen something she'd love. One-shot.


Eight months passed since Alfie and I got together. I went back to my kingdom and lived life as a queen. I couldn't wait for when the time came for Arendelle to have a king. I knew pretty well who I wanted that to be and secretly told my best maid, Sylvie. I made her promise not to tell because if our relationship didn't last, I would be in a hell of a lot of trouble.

Except, it seemed to be going pretty well. We had gotten a lot closer and took the relationship further (not _that _far, just a bit). I let him informally help with running the kingdom and I have to say, he was over the moon.

Sylvie did tease me about him sometimes but I put her in her place with a little teasing of my own. She really can't take it when people make fun of her.

Alfie was still my tutor since I still had a lot to learn about how to control my ice (it took ten months to get half of the way through the course (or should I say _syllabus_?)). But, as for learning about Arendelle, my maids had to send out applications and ask for another tutor, since I didn't really learn anything with Alfie. That wasn't too bad a thing; it wasn't that he was a bad teacher, it was because we just didn't talk about Arendelle. We either talked about random things or spent the session making out.

And _no_, my maids didn't catch us. They found out because when I took my exams on Arendelle (I _know_; why should a queen have to take exams?), I got a pretty low score. Really, really low. Like five out of two hundred low. I had been forced to tell them the truth or they said they would have to extend the training course and push me further so I learnt my lesson. So I said that I wouldn't mind since I would get to see Alfie's fire powers more. Then they started scoffing and wouldn't stop until I told them what I had spent my sessions doing. Then they scoffed even more and told me I was to put another form out for a tutor.

I was in my study on Saturday with my new tutor, Lyliss, when there was a knock on the door. I glanced at Lyliss and back to the door. "Come in!" I called. Sylvie poked her head in.

"Queen Elsa, the future King of Arendelle requests a meeting with you. I told him you were in your lesson but that man has _such_ a strong will." She smirked and ignored the glares I sent her way as I stood.

"Where is he?" I demanded. She brought her hands up to her face which put on a look of mock terror.

"Oh, how scary!" She smirked again. "In your chamber, your majesty." I thanked her sarcastically and apologised to Lyliss. I made my way to my chamber and pushed open the door. I seriously needed to get it resized because what's the point of having a door that you need to use all your body muscles to open?

Alfie was there sitting on my bed. "What's up, Alfie?" I asked as I sat next to him. "And did you _really _have to ask Sylvie? I have a lot of other maids, you know."

"She was the first maid I found. Anyway, I wanted to talk to you about something." His face resumed its seriousness.

"What?" I was getting edgy and really nervous. What could possibly have gone wrong?

"Come on." He pulled me up and went round behind me. "Close your eyes." I did as I was asked and felt him tie something round my head. A blindfold? "I know I shouldn't have pulled you out of your much needed lesson but this has just been bugging me for a few days."

"Alfie, where are you taking me?" I asked as he led me somewhere.

"You'll see. Now be quiet." Eventually, he stopped. "I wanted to show you this in person." He said as he removed the blindfold. His voice was still serious. He opened the door. Outside was a glistening white field. Snow sparkled on its ground and fell gently from the skies. I gasped.

"Alfie, this is amazing!" I gushed. I looked around the snowy field.

"Elsa!" I heard him ask. I looked to him and saw him by the big tree. It was also covered in a beautiful white blanket. I walked over to him. "Do you like it?" I nodded.

"I love it! It's beautiful." I told him. I couldn't help but look around even more.

"Elsa?" I turned to see him kneeling on the ground with a ring box held open in front of me. I gasped. I thought I knew where this was going. "We've been together for almost a year and… I wanted to prove my love to you. This is what I've been meaning to ask you. Elsa, will you marry me?" I gasped again.

"Yes, oh, yes!" he stood up and I felt him slip the ring on my finger. I held it up. It was a golden ring with a silver sparkling snowflake resting on it. I smiled and threw my arms around his neck. He brought his lips to mine and I locked them together. After about a minute, we broke the kiss.

"You've made my day, Elsa." He whispered.

"You've made my day, too."


End file.
